girl_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
First Walkthrough Advices
Starting game # Strongly recomend start at first start as adult wooman for examine interface and some game mechanics, play near 2 weeks and not more- this "free" gameplay cut 70-80% content. # Optimal for obtaining most contant is "cursed schoolgirl start" - almost 70-80% content written for school and Pavlovsk. # Start as cursed schoolgirl only in Pavlosk to obtain normal content. Gameplay # Each action have own consequences, for example- slutty action like prostitution or just f*cking with no reason lead to status "town slut" and that ll cut huge amount content. # Do not mess/date with ANY GOPNIKS (exclude Anushka)- interactions with gopniks (especialy with Nick) almost direct lead to "town slut" status and that badly damage gameplay. # Buy monthly pass for trains- u rly need it, for example visiting grandparents (they ll give u some money regulary), visiting fitness center etc. # Do not use cheats, if u dnt realaze consequences that actions. For version 7.3.1 "alsmost safe" u can use cosmetics/sweat/food/drink/unhappy/weight cheats- all other can ruin some quests. # Try not prostitute/whoring - its ruin storyline gameplay and cut huge amount of content. # Spend time/sleep/stamina very carefuly. # Dnt rush in "succubus" part gameplay- schoolgirl ll have HUGE amount problems with it! And dnt offent fairy- that close succubus way, also in that part choising succubus ll be in ur dream and only ONCE! # Best way to improove relationchips- chat on disco: for 25 money (enterance) u free and quick inproove relationchips. But strongly dnt recomed any interactions witch gopniks. Also careful with Nosov- that activate ther quest and also lead to narkomany. # Try to keep "school grades" more than 80. # For school better/optimal have dominance 20+ # 120+ Attractiveness is enouch to unlock 99.9% content, but dnt forget brushing- it may have some consequences. # Dnt drink or drink to much- in 99% it ll have very bad consequences. # Try buy "fake ID", obtain driver license and buy car soon as posible- it make ur gameplay more comfortable, u save many time and avoid many "bad" encounters. Sport Choice sport very carefuly- they ll consume huge amount time/sleep/stamina , but that boost many attributes. Strongly dnt recomment chess- there no profit, no perspective, only waste of time. In "cursed schoolgirl start" storyline recomend "school runs competition"- it activate some cool content. Volleybal also boost attributes and activate some funny content (with coach ofc), but u ll waste Saturday while team competitions and there no money profit. Kickboxing is very useful, but u can study that only in "city center", that improove many attributes and help win in some fights, also it bring few money in "fmateur fights". Most profited sport is "adult runnings" - competition each week give u 5000-15000+ money. And ofc u can forget about sport with pregnacy. Quests tips Forget about Rolan`s quest - they have bugs, take many time and have almost zero cool/funny content. Start Viki`s quest soon as posible- some stages strongly depend from weather and temperature. in 7.3.1 one of stages bugged and probably u ll need reach next stage "manualy". This quest give u good house and 10000-15000 every month. Many interesting quests/NPC avaible only in summer/high temperature/good weather. Start "misstres quest" soon as posible- some action ll avaible only after almost year after start. Most recommended/optimal "school romance"- Fedor, u obtain house, trainings and help in some quests In "Zvereva quest" choice ur cations VERY careful- it can have bad consequences. Dnt afraid ruin/change Sonia`s life- that need for some content and thats planned by authors. Dnt miss quest with Katja- they contain many funy content. Be careful in clinic (big city)- that quest lead to huge amount sexual content, but have to many consequences. Useful stuff https://git.catrenelle.com/Kevin_Smarts/glife/wiki/FAQ#iii-alternative-start-highschool-girl its good faq, but absolute a bit. QSPSaveEditor 0.3 can help u monitoring quest state, but dnt change everthing if not 200% sure. Qgen (game editor) can help u with understanding conditions and consequences, but it discover "spoilers". Dnt change everthing if not 200% sure - it can breake gameplay.